Glory
by mizuke forever
Summary: Sakura penyuka anime hentai dan juga sextoys, sedangkan Sasuke pemilik Glory, toko yang menyediakan berbebagai alat 'kebutuhan', bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu? #bacalah jika berminatxD


Sakura baru saja turun dari bus yang berhenti didepan _Konoha Mall Center._ Gadis itu jalan memasuki mall,

Seperti mall lainnya, disini ramai bahkan hampir dipadati orang jika pada hari libur atau weekend. Yah semuanya memiliki kegiatan dan tujuan masing-masing di tempat ini.

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu telah sampai ditempat bagian peralatan dan mulai memasuki _Glory_ yang menyediakan berbagai barang lengkap disana, dirinya disambut hangat oleh pegawai pria yang tugasnya memang untuk menyambut costumer.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

"Ah tidak, aku akan cari barangku sendiri," Ucap Sakura, gadis itu menunduk lalu menaikan syal tebal yang melingkar dilehernya agar menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Oh silahkan nona, jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kami bantu, panggilah saya atau pegawai lain,"

"Ba-baiklah." Sakura segera melesat ketempat barang yang ia cari.

Glory ini menyediakan beraneka barang dan peralatan, seperti peralatan rumah tangga, perabotan rumah, perkakas, alat kebutuhan sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi, glory ini sangat luas jadi tak keheran kalau banyak alat-alat yang memadai disini. Sangat komplit. Ditambah dari segi pelayanan yang memuaskan dan mengutamakan costumer, pantaslah glory ini selalu ramai pengunjung.

Sakura telah menemukan apa yang ia cari, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan kekanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa wilayahnya itu sepi, walau sudah memakai syal tebal, ia tetap saja takut kalau ada yang mengenalinya.

Gadis itu mengeratkan topi yang dipakainya lalu menatap benda-benda yang berjajar rapih disana, tangannya menyentuh salah satu benda itu, panjang, kecoklatan dan ukurannya sangat pas jika digenggamnya. Alat yang dipegangnya itu adalah _penis_ buatan. _Sextoys_ untuk wanita.

Semua alat kebutuhan ada disini termasuk alat _kebutuhan hormonal._

"Ah ini sangat bagus tapi terlalu besar," Gumamnya, tangan Sakura kembali menyelusuri, mencari barang yang bagus dan nyaman ketika dipakai nanti.

Sakura bukan kali pertama mencari benda-benda seperti itu, bahkan kini sudah menjadi alat favorite dan harus selalu rutin diganti. Usianya jalan 19th birahi dan hormonnya sedang mengebu-gebu, apalagi Sakura adalah penikmat anime bergener _Hentai._ Awalnya memang hanya pengamat mata anime bergener itu, tapi lama kelamaan ia jadi iseng dan mencoba-coba memperaktikkan apa yang telah ia lihat, tidak dengan lawan jenis tapi sengaja membeli sextoys, ia belum berani untuk melakukan itu bersama lelaki. Hal seperti ini telah dilakukan semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu, sejak Sakura mendapatkan klimaks pertama kali, ia langsung menyukai sextoys dan getaran nikmat itu.

"Sepertinya yang ini lebih cocok untukmu." Tiba-tiba suara khas laki-laki menyeruak, mata gadis itu melebar dia sungguh terkejut apalagi ketika pemuda itu menyodorkan benda yang selalu membuatnya memerah.

Sakura tak berani menatap orang yang bicara barusan, ia memutuskan diam dan memilih untuk menaikan syalnya,

Pemuda itu menyirit dan mengendus lucu.

Sakura merasa kesal dengan keberadaan pemuda itu, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat segera pergi dari tempat itu, tapi ia belum mendapatkan barang yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Sextoys ini baru datang hari ini, kualitasnya sangat bagus cobalah lihat dulu mungkin kau tertarik." Ucapnya seperti sedang promosi, Sakura melirik benda itu, terlihat panjang dan ukurannya lumayan pas tidak besar juga kecil, berwarna sesuai kulit namun diujungnya cokelat kemerahan sangat mengoda, Sakura meneguk air liurnya ketika membayangkan penis itu masuk dilubang kenikmatannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

"Berapa harganya?" Ucap Sakura nyaris berbisik.

"Hah? Tidak terdengar, apa katamu?" Pemuda itu mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah Sakura,

Sakura langsung terkejut apalagi dari jarak sedekat itu ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tidak ada kata lain selain 'Tampan' kata pertama yang muncul diotaknya.

Pemuda itu benar-benar tampan.

Sakura refleks sedikit ambil langkah mundur.

"Hahahahaha akhirnya kau menatapku, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke aku pemilik glory ini." Sang pemuda tersenyum pede dihadapan Sakura, dan menyulurkan tangan.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah dan hanya diam,

"Oh maaf, aku hanya sekedar memperkenalkan dari, jika membuatmu tak nyaman aku minta maaf." Sasuke memaklumi reaksi costumernya ini ia hanya mengulum senyuman.

"Yang ini berapa harganya?" Kali ini suaranya terdengar jelas, dan ia baru menyadari ternyata pemilik glory itu sangat tinggi.

"Harganya 800yen."

"Aku ambil yang itu."

"Sudah kuduga kau menginginkan ini, akhir-akhir ini barang jenis ini laku sekali, banyak yang mengatakan benda ini sangat lembut dan nyaman digunakan, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang memerah, ucapan Sasuke sangat blak-blakan, tentu saja membuat Sakura jadi gugup dan malu apalagi jika membanyangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan benda itu, entah harus marah atau bagaimana, Sakura sedikit kesal karna tersinggung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Masa, iya harus marah-marah sama pemilik toko cuma karna mempromosikan barang jualan?

"Ah apakah ucapanku menyinggungmu lagi? Sekali lagi maafkan kelancanganku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis walau tak mendapat respon di cotumernya,

"Hm baiklah kau pilih yang ini atau mau kuambilkan yang lain?" Tanyanya penuh hangat,

"Aku pilih yang itu."

Sasuke memasukan penis mainan itu kedalam kotak, "Pilihan yang bagus, nah silahkan." Lalu memberikannya pada Sakura, saat tangan Sakura menggengam kotak itu, sepertiga tubuh Sasuke membungkuk untuk membisikan sesuatu padanya.

Pemuda itu menyungging tipis melihat reaksi Sakura,

Sakura tercengang mendengar bisikan itu, dan memutuskan untuk segera ke kasir lalu secepat mungkin meninggalkan glory itu...

Sasuke menatap kepergian gadis pink itu dan masih dengan senyuman tipisnya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M-MA

Warning: **FOR 18+,** super typo, ooc, au, lemons, sextoys and etc.

By: Mizuke Forever

Glory

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read!

.

.

.

Sakura menutup halus pintu kamarnya, ia segera menganti baju. Kamar ini tampak rapih cat white-pink mendominasi dinding dan barang-barang didalamnya, kamar khas seorang gadis.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menuju tas yang berada dikasur, gadis itu sangat tidak sabar untuk segera mencoba alat yang baru saja dibeli.

Gadis pink itu merona ketika memegang dan melepaskan penis mainan itu dari bungkusnya. Sangat lembut dan lentur, pikiran kotor menyelimuti otaknya, ia bergegas menyalahkan laptop lalu menyetel video anime hentai tanpa suara.

Hasratnya sangat mengebu, bahkan Sakura sampai terburu-buru saat membuka seluruh pakaian, libidonya memuncak!

Gadis itu sudah berada kasur dan menyender, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai panjang dan tanpa sehelai benang. Kakinya terbuka lebar, tangannya sedang mengocok nikmat liang surgawinya, gerakan jemari Sakura sesuai seperti apa yang kini dilihat dilaptopnya, disana terlihat sesosok wanita cantik sedang ditusuk seirama oleh kekasihnya dan terlihat sangat keenakan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Atmosfernya begitu terasa, ia seakan bisa merasakan apa yang si wanita itu rasakan. Imajinasi bermain-main dipikirannya tambah rasa sensasi yang bersarang diliangnya, gadis itu mulai liar.

Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri maniak dan penggila seks sekarang, tapi ia tak peduli, karna hanya dia sendiri yang tahu jadi siapa yang peduli? Semua orang berhak memiliki privacy masing-masing kan?

Gerakan jari manis dan tengahnya terhenti, kepala mendongkak dan matanya terpejam, "Sssssssh akhaaaaa~" Desahnya sedikit tersendat, klimaks pertamanya datang...

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai~" Gumamnya dengan nafas berderu.

Ia melirik layar laptopnya, sang pria mencabut kejantanannya seusai menyemburkan banyak spermanya, si wanita segera membersihkan penis kekasihnya dengan cara diemut atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _oral_.

Sakura mengikuti, ia mengemut penis mainan yang sudah dibersihkan sebelumnya, penis mainan itu sangat berbeda dari penis lain yang pernah dibelinya, bayangkan! Sakura sampai bisa berimajinasi bahwa ia sedang mengemut penis sungguhan. Tak sia-sia membeli mahal, Sakura merasa puas. Tentu saja, tapi belum untuk hasratnya.

Setelah puas dengan oral, gadis itu mempersiapkan diri untuk memasukan penis mainan itu, nafasnya terputus-putus karna menahan birahi yang mengepul diotaknya. Kepala penis itu telah menempel tepat dipermukaan kemaluannya, "Aaaaassshhh ooohhh~" Sakura mengesek-gesek penis mainan itu, baru gesekannya saja sudah enak begini apalagi...

"Kyaaaaa~ O-oooouhssssssh aaah~" Sakura sedikit meredam teriakannya ketika mainannya masuk, ia masih mengingat bahwa ibunya ada dirumah. Jika ia menimbulkan suara aneh dan membuat ibunya curiga, lalu ketahuan, habislah sudah! Jangan sampai berteriak, paling tidak mendesah saja.

"Oh i-ini enak sekalih ssssshh ah sangat nik-math aaaah-" Sakura berkicau seraya benda lentur itu keluar-masuk.

Layar laptop Sakura juga sedang menunjukan adegan out-in Sang wanita sudah kewalahan menghadapi hujaman kekasihnya, sedangkan si pria masih tetap gagah menyetubuhi dengan perkasa.

Sakura sangat terangsang melihat adegan itu. Tubuhnya terjatuh kesamping sambil tetap mengocok birahinya.

"Akh aaah ssshhh uuugh khaaaaa~" Ia terus mendesah tidak karuan, sampai tiba tubuhnya bergetar, klimaks keduanya tiba, ia rasakan klimaks keduanya ini lebih enak dari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan memulai aksinya lagi,

Ia bangun lalu mengambil alat lain dalam kotak bekas pembungkus penis mainannya tadi, ada bonus alat bantu lain didalamnya yaitu sejenis sambungan untuk penis itu, Sakura mencopot penis darinya lalu memasang sambungan itu pada penis maninanya dengan begitu penis mainan itu bisa ditempel dimana saja karna ada perekat yang sangat kuat dibelakang sambungan itu,

Sakura mengambil guling kesayangannya, ada gambar _fullbody_ disana yaitu Nanase Haruka salah satu karakter anime favorite-nya.

Sakura menunjukan senyum mesum, ketika menatap wajah _cool_ Haruka digulingnya,

Matanya tertuju pada bagian gambar selangkangan, yang terlihat hanya embulan memang, karna digambar itu si karakter hanya memakai celana renang yang sangat ketat sehingga terlihat sangat menonjol, disana Sakura menancapkan penis mainannya, dan mulai merangkak menaiki gulingnya lalu tanpa sabar segera mengarahkan penis itu ke lubangnya...

"Sssssshhhh aaah! Haru-kun~ kyaaaah~" Ia mendesah seakan-akan penis itu milik katakter kesukaannya...

Melihat aksi Sakura, tidak aneh lagi jika ada yang menganggapnya otaku. Yah, dia memang otaku kelas kakap. Dan ini adalah zona hobinya.

"Aaargh ssssshhhh Haru-kun aaah~"

Kali ini hanya eluhan nikmat, Sakura agak kesusahan mendapatkan klimaks selanjutnya dan mulai kelelahan, ia membungkuk memeluk gulingnya,

Wajahnya melirik laptopnya lagi, disana masih terlihat heboh bahkan si wanita kini mengadapi tiga pria sekaligus. Dua penis bersarang dikemaluan dan dubur wanita itu sedangkan satu penis lagi ada dimulutnya, adegan itu sungguh membakar birahi Sakura.

Ia memulainya lagi, menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

Dalam keadaan terlungkup memeluk guling Sakura kembali mengocok syahwatnya, terlihat jelas bokongnya naik turun karna liangnya belum berhenti mengasah penis mainan itu. Sungguh beruntung benda itu.

Masih belum mendapatkan pelepasannya Sakura terlihat kesal dan geram sampai-sampai mencengkram gulingnya, inilah yang ia tak suka kesulitan mendapatkan klimaks, tapi disinilah letak tantangannya ia selalu menganggapnya seperti itu, dan menjadi keseruan tersendiri,

Wajahnya tepat menatap wajah gambar itu, berharap bisa klimaks ketika menatap wajah karakter kesayangannya itu, tapi masih belum juga,

Sakura masih belum menyerah, ia mulai memainkan khayalannya lagi, banyak adegan erotis berputar dikepalanya, sampai akhirnya sekelebatan ia mengingat si pemilik glory, tempat biasa ia membeli alat-alat seksnya, entah kenapa nafasnya kembali mengebu,

Ia mencoba menyebut nama yang ia ingat, "Hah Uchihaah sssshhh Sahsuukeeeehh ammmhh assh~" Dan ternyata hal itu membuat tubuhnya menegang bahkan dadanya juga berdegup kencang, tak ingin kehilangan tujuannya, ia mempercepat gerakannya,

"Kyaaaa ah ah ah ah ooooh Sasuke sssshhh ah ah ah Sasukeh~" Dugaanya benar menyebut nama itu bisa memancing hawa nafsunya,

Bahkan wajah diguling itu samar-samar berubah menjadi rupa Sasuke, tubuh Sakura bergetar membayangkan pria itu sedang menyetubuhinya sekarang, ia sadar imajinasinya sudah sangat liar, sampai berilusi sepeti ini.

"Kyaaaaa-Aaaaaaaah Sasukeh!" Akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, ia terlihat sayu pasca klimaks ketiga ini, ia berusaha bangkit walau tubuhnya masih bergetar dan sedikit tegang.

Sakura melihat kebawahnya banyak cairan yang keluar bahkan sampai berceceran di seprai, ia kembali menjatuhkan diri digulingnya sedangkan penisnya masih menacap, matanya terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa sensasi pelepasannya.

"Apa-apan ini aku mendapatkan klimaks, karna membayangkan dia bahkan sampai menyebut namanya," Gumamnya berbisik, dia sendiripun bingung, ini kali pertama ia dapat klimaks dengan membayangkan laki-laki, ia pernah mencoba cara itu, tapi tak pernah berhasil, mungkin karna tidak tertarik makanya ia lebih memilih sekstoys, akan lebih mudah dan cepat kalau membayangkan karakter pria 2D tanpa busana atau menonton video hentai.

Tok...tok!

"Saku-chan Ibu mau berangkat, aku sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu, semuanya ada dilemari." Suara Ibunya membuat ia sedikit terkejut tapi untung saja ia tak lupa mengunci pintu sebelumnya.

"Iya Bu, maaf ku kunci aku sedang mandi," Ucapnya berbohong.

"Oke, baiklah Ibu berangkat! Jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan seluruh jendela ya?" Tutur Ibunya memerintah.

"Ya." Sakura bernafas lega lalu melirik laptop dan tersenyum tipis, ia berniat menuju ronde berikutnya.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, gadis itu masih belum bosan dengan mainan barunya.

"Oh! Yah, sssshhhh ah ya ooooh enak sekali! Lebiiih cepathh Sasuuu hmm," Sakura bercercau bebas karna sekarang hanya seorang diri dirumah, ibunya mendapat shift malam untuk tugasnya dirumah sakit, sedangkan sang Ayah berada diluar kota, gadis itu bisa berteriak bebas dan sepuasnya.

Imajinasinya masih tertuju pada pria tampan pemilik glory, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uuuugh! Ssssh aaaaaaah~"

Pak! Pak! Pak!

Bokongnya beradu kencang pada tembok, posisinya kali ini, ia membelakangi tembok dan berlutut, yah Sakura telah memindah dan menempelkan penis itu disana, tanpa sadar ia membuat gerakan yang sangat erotis,

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah~"

Pikirannya terus berkeliaran, ia mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian hari ini.

Pulang sekolah ia bergegas menuju stasiun, menaiki bus yang mengarah kepusat pertokoan setelah sampai ia segera memasuki sebuah mall lalu menuju tempat yang ia cari, sampailah pada bagian bertemu si pemuda tampan dan terus begitu beulang-ulang. Ada satu hal yang tidak bisa terlupakan, yaitu bisikan pemuda itu,

" _ **Ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada benda ini dan aku yakin kau akan langsung menyukainya, jika kau berminat temuilah aku."**_

Ia tak bisa menghilangkan kata-kata yang terdengar sangat seksi itu. Sakura berpikir, Sasuke begitu tampan dan dewasa apakah pemuda itu akan memberinya alat sextoy gratis? Atau... mengajaknya untuk _tidur_ _bersama?, beradu seks?, memicu kenikmatan bersama?_

"KyaaaaaaaaAAAAA!" Baru kali pertama seluruh tubuh Sakura menegang dan bergetar secara bersamaan biasanya hanya getaran biasa, tapi yang ini sampai membuatnya terguncang, klimaksnya sampai keubun-ubun, entah berkat alat sextoys yang berkualitas bagus ini atau karna... tak bisa ia bayangkan jika sampai sungguhan bersetubuh dengan Sasuke, akankah lebih dahsyat dari ini? Tak jelas apa yang lebih mendominasi tapi yang jelas ia menyukai permainannya hari ini dan juga alat bantu seksual itu. Sakura merasa puas.

Ia mulai bangun setelah mengumpulkan tenaga yang sempat terbang beberapa menit yang lalu, jelas saja ia terlihat letih sekarang, jarang-jarang main sampai selarut ini.

Tenaganya telah pulih sepenuhnya, segera ia merapihkan barang-barang yang mengampar dikasurnya lalu menganti seprai...

Setelah beres-beres lalu makan tak lupa memenuhi perintah Ibunya yaitu, mengunci pintu dan jendela. Ia beranjak kembali kekamar untuk tidur, hari ini sangat melelahkan dan Sakura tak berniat untuk membuat adegan erotis lagi, padahal biasanya ia akan sedikit olahraga dan klimaks sebelum tidur. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Matanya belum terpejam, ia masih memikirkan perkataan si pemilik glory itu, lebih tepatnya ajakan.

Jika dugaanya benar pemuda itu mengajak untuk sex, memikirkan hal itu membuatnya memerah dan malu,

sejujurnya kalau iya, itu akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika mengigat wajah tampan itu, ia juga ingin tapi dirinya sangat tidak percaya diri.

Matanya telah terpejam, memikirkan itu semua membuatnya mengantuk...

.

.

.

Sakura berada tepat didepan Glory Uchiha's. Ia baru menyadari nama belakang glory itu ternyata diambil dari nama si pemilik, biasanya ia hanya acuh saja tidak mau tahu. Gadis itu mengela nafas panjang, setelah memikirkan segala macam, ia telah menimang-nimang dan akhirnya memutuskan datang. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah bertemu si pemilik glory itu, akan ditawari barang sextoys terbaru yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya dan diberi diskon? atau... diajak bermain penis sungguhan, semuanya ia inginkan tapi lebih dari itu semua ia ingin melihat si pemilik glory itu lagi.

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sapaan seperti biasa dari salah satu pegawai glory ini.

"E-eem aku ingin bertemu Uchiha Sasuke pemilik glory ini, hm bisakah?" Tanya Sakura, ia berkata dengan segenap keberaniannya dan menaikan syalnya seperti biasa.

"Oh tentu tuan Sasuke sudah menunggu anda dari tadi." Ucap pegawai itu ramah dan tersenyum,

"Ah apa? dia menungguku?" Gumamnya berbisik,

"Baiklah mari saya antar keruangan tuan Sasuke." Sakura mengikuti pegawai itu dari belakang, pegawai itu terdengar seperti pembantu ketika menyebutkan kata 'tuan Sasuke'.

"Disini ruangannya." Pegawai itu memberi tahu Sakura.

Pegawai itu mengetuk pintu, "Tuan ini saya juugo, orang yang anda tunggu telah datang." Sakura kembali terkejut ketika si pegawai bicara barusan,

Juugo mendengar suara dari dalam, perintah untuk membiarkan Sakura masuk.

"Silahkan nona," Pintu telah terbuka,

"Ng, a-aa terima kasih," Sakura sedikit gugup ketika pintu terbuka, dan mengalihkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada pegawai bernama juugo itu, dibalas senyuman hangat oleh si pelayan.

"Ah kau... hm.."

"Haruno Sakura itu namaku,"

"Hahahahaha senang sekali rasanya akhirnya aku tahu namamu, Sakura-chan," Sasuke itu menunjukan rasa senangnya.

"Pa-panggil Sakura saja," Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang ketika Sasuke bangun dari meja kerja dan menghampirinya... tidak, ia bangun dan berjalan untuk menutup pintu kantornya,

"Lho kenapa, kurasa kau sangat manis jika dipanggil seperti itu, oh iya duduklah kau ingin minum apa?"

"Itu terdengar seperti Ibuku yang memanggil, hm aku tidak haus." Sakura sempat malu tadi, tapi ia setuju untuk duduk disofa,

"Hahahahaha jadi tadi aku terdengar seperti Ibumu?" Sasuke tetap membawa air digelas untuk Sakura,

"Iya..."

Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura...

"Hm jadi ada apa datang kesini?" Ucapan Sasuke, membuatnya tersentak, bukankah dia datang kesini atas ajakan pemuda itu, bahkan juugo bilang Sasuke menunggu kedatangannya. Jadi kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu?

"Hm i-itu a-aku—"

"Aku apa hm?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Ah tolong jangan terlalu dekat!" Sakura sedikit mendorong Sasuke,

"Hahahaha maaf habis kau terlihat lucu," Ucap Sasuke sumeringah, Sakura hanya menatap tak bergeming sebenarnya agak sedikit kesal.

"Ump maaf aku tak bermaksud—"

"Kau tak salah," Setelah ucapan Sasuke dipotong keduannya hening,

"Begini ka-kau bilang ingin menunjukan i-itu... ah apa kau lupa yang kemarin kau bisikan padaku," Akhirnya Sakura bisa menemukan alur pembicaraan walau diiringi degupan jantung dan malu.

"Hn iya, aku ingat, sejak kau datang malah." Sasuke tersenyum manis.

Jidat Sakura berkedut, ia merasa pemuda ini mulai mempermainkannya. "Oh..." Sasuke tak lepas senyuman bahkan ketika gadis itu bergumam singkat,

"Jadi kau berminat?"

"Iya, karna itulah aku menemuimu,"

"Memang kau tahu apa yang akan kutunjukan padamu?"

"Sextoys terbaru mungkin,"

"Hahahaha jadi kau datang padaku hanya untuk mainan pemuas itu?"

"I-iya,"

Pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke membuat dada Sakura bergemuruh, ia menjawab secepat dan seadanya walau ia ingin lebih tapi tak mungkin bilang secara langsung kan? Ditambah ia takut salah paham,

"Baiklah, kebetulan ada barang yang baru datang hari ini, dan aku yakin sekali kau akan langsung suka," Sakura menatap datar Sasuke yang beranjak menjahuinya untuk mengambil benda yang pemuda itu bicarakan, ternyata benar kedatangan Sakura hanya untuk ditawari barang dagangannya, ternyata ia sudah besar kepala duluan, 'Mana mungkin Sakura!, dia mana tertarik untuk tidur bersamamu!' Innernya teriak.

"Ini dia..." Sasuke kembali duduk dan membongkar kardus yang isinya sextoys berbentuk penis,

Sakura segera menaikan syal untuk menutupi pipinya yang merona.

"Hm yang ini? kau suka?" Sasuke memberikan sextoys pilihannya pada Sakura.

"Ini terlalu kecil um—" Sakura refleks diam dan malu karna keceplosan bicara,

"Tidak apa, katakan saja kau suka penis yang seperti apa, aku akan carikan sesuai keinginanmu."

Sakura menyangka akan ditawari barang-barang itu, tapi tak terbayang akan seperti ini memilih penis mainan berdua, bahkan pemuda itu tidak canggung sama sekali berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Ini jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Aku pilih yang ini." Sakura memegang penis berwarna putih pucat ukuran dan panjangnya percis seperti penis mainan yang ia beli kemarin, itu memang ukuran favorite-nya.

"Oh yang itu? Pilihan yang bagus," Ucap sang pemilik barang,

"Kau juga berucap seperti itu kemarin." Kali ini ucapan Sasuke digubris,

"Yah akukan penjual, tidak akan laku jika barang jualanku kubilang jelek."

"Benar juga."

"Hahahaha, hm apa tidak dicoba dulu," Sasuke melihat gadis sampingnya melotot,

"Maaf bukannya bermaksud lancang, akhir-akhir ini banyak komplenan dari costumer ada barang yang tidak bisa berfungsi secara optimal," Sakura mendengarkan sesama ucapannya.

"Baiklah akan kucoba, dimana toiletnya?"

"Sebelah sana..." Sasuke menujuk sebuah pintu.

Saat Sakura mau bangun Sasuke memegang tangan gadis itu, "Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu, itu... kalau kau tak keberatan." Sakura terkejut dan menatap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"A-aku tak keberatan," Sasuke sempat tercengang namun segera berubah tersenyum kembali.

"Jadi kau ingin tetap ditoilet atau disini?"

"Ng? Disini tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak akan apa-apa, aku sudah mengunci pintu."

Tangan Sakura sedikit gemetar ketika akan menyibak roknya sendiri, "Tenanglah jangan takut aku hanya bantu memasangnya." Ucap Sasuke halus.

Sasuke turun dari Sofa dan berjongkok, bersiap untuk memasukan penis pilihan Sakura,

Sedangkan Sakura juga sudah menyibak roknya kini terlihat celana dalam berwarna hitam berenda, Sasuke mengulas senyum.

"Kurasa naikan kedua kakimu Sakura, untuk mempermudah," Sakura diam namun menuruti perkataan Sasuke,

"Kumulai." Ucapan Sasuke mumbuat Sakura terpejam, ia malu sangat malu. Mau tak mau ia harus akui dari semenjak Sasuke memperlihatkan alat-alat seks itu, sedari tadi ia berusaha menahan _horny,_

Sasuke menarik celana dalam Sakura dan menyelipkannya kesamping, kemaluan itu merekah dan berlendir, pemuda itu tersenyum mesum lalu matanya tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang terpejam.

"Hmmm mmmm..." Gadis itu menahan desahannya saat penis mainan itu mulai memasuki lubangnya.

"Hei jangan tahan desahanmu."

Sakura memang mau diperlakukan seperti ini tapi ia tak mau mendesah, ia malu untuk melakukan itu,

"Hei ayo berdesah, aku mau dengar!" Setengah penis telah masuk tapi Sakura masih enggan bersuara,

"KYAA!" Sasuke memasukan sisanya secara paksa,

"Ah maaf apa tadi terlalu kencang?" Sasuke mulai memajukan-mundurkan penis mainan itu dan duduk lagi disamping gadis yang sedang ia kerjai ini. Sakura? Jelas saja tak menjawab ia terlalu sibuk untuk, "Ah aaah kyaaa oooh ssssh aaaaaah~" Tubuhnya kelojotan menerima serangan dari permainanya Sasuke, sangat cepat. Jebol sudah pertahanan desah Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga kau itu manis." Sasuke melepas syal dan topi Sakura, tangan kanannya masih tetap gesit memainkan penis mainan itu.

"Kyaaa kumohon hentikan! Aakuh mauu shaaaaa~" Sakura telalu cepat menuju puncak, tubuhnya sangat menegang diikuti getaran yang kecang, cairannya membeludak.

Sasuke meperhatikan Sakura yang sedang lemas sehabis klimaks, "Cepat sekali keluarnya," Tangan kanannya mengenggam pipi Sakura dan membiarkan penis itu tetap menancap.

"Haaah hah hah~" Sakura masih terlihat mengatur nafas, matanya melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat,

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku kau ingin apa dariku...?"

"Me-melakukan seks bersamamu," Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya itu kau katakan dari awal."

Cetak!

Sasuke menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura refleks memegang jidatnya, membuat Sasuke terkikik geli,

Chuup!

Sasuke melahap bibir Sakura seluruhnya dan bergelut lidah disana, Sakura tersentak namum berusaha mengimbangi permainan lidah Sasuke. Cipakan dari kedua mulut itu terdengar mengairahkan, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Bibir mereka masih menyatu, pengalaman Sakura hanya dari visual wajar saja jika kalah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa Sakura sudah tak sanggup melepaskan bibirnya, "Hmp wajahmu memerah sepenuhnya" Sasuke kembali terkikik,

"Diam!" Tuding Sakura, akhirnya ia tak tahan juga meredam emosi, dengan cepat kedua tangan Sasuke mengenggam pipi gadis itu,

"Akhirnya kau menunjukan ekspresimu." Sasuke kembali mencium bibir yang ranum itu.

Sakura pasrah menerima cumbuan itu, tak dipungkiri ia suka perlakuannya Sasuke,

"Aku lebih suka melakukannya di tempat tidur, kita kehotelku." Ajakan Sasuke membuat Sakura merona.

Saat Sasuke ingin beranjak berdiri, ia melihat penis mainan masih menacap dikewanitaan Sakura, wajahnya langsung menatap gadis itu lagi.

"Jika kau menginginkannya itu boleh untukmu." Sakura mengerejapkan matanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Hm maksudku gratis?"

"Iya gratis untukmu." Ucap Sasuke lembut,

"Terima kasih."

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tetap berminat tidur bersamaku kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu! Tapi..." Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi apa." Wajah Sasuke mendingin.

"Kumohon jangan kasar." Sasuke kembali tersenyum,"Iya aku tak akan berbuat kasar." Sakura tersenyum senang, jujur saja itu yang sejak dulu ia takutkan kalau melakukan seks dengan penis sungguhan ia takut diperdayai,

"Tapi kau kasar tadi," Sakura mengingatkan saat Sasuke memasukan paksa penis mainannya.

"Habis kau tidak mau mendesah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, gadis itu tertunduk malu.

"Jadi jika aku tidak mendesah kau akan melakukan hal yang kasar?" Guman Sakura pelan.

"Tidak, maaf jika tadi kau tak suka perlakuanku, aku janji tidak mengulanginya lagi, jadi, maukah kau menerima permintaan maaf untuk kesekian kalinya?"

"Ya." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kini berada ditoilet, merasa banyak cairan yang keluar, ia izin pada Sasuke sebelumnya dan berkat pemuda itu ia bisa ganti celana dalam, mengingat tempat ini adalah mall tidak susah mendapatkan celana dalam wanita kan? Ia sudah dari tadi selesai menganti, bukannya keluar dari toilet tapi malah mundar-mandir dan sesekali mengigit jari.

"Aah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, bagaimana kalau nanti dia bersikap kasar? Apa batalkan saja?" Sakura kebinggungan setengah mati, ia takut kalau sampai kebablasan melangkah, keperawanannya memang sudah lenyap, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya takut, ia takut diperlakukan semenah-menah, apalagi banyak berita ditv menayangkan kasus pemerkosaan yang berakhir teragis. Okelah bersetubuh dengan Uchiha adalah kesepakatan bersama karena saling mau, tapi bagaimana jika hal buruk menimpanya, bisa saja si Sasuke pisikopat misalnya. Tapi disisi lain, pengaruh hasrat begitu kuat, dia sangat ingin bersetubuh dengan pemuda itu. " Aaaaaah cukup! Ini sudah keputusku dari awal! Baiklah Sakura ikuti arusnya, jika dia aneh dan berbuat macam-macam? Buat dia pingsan!" Sakura memegang alat setrum bertekanan tinggi.

Ckelek...

"Aku cemas kau lama sekali." Ucap Sasuke seusai Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah maaf menunggu,"

"Ayo kita segera pergi." Sakura mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan kantor. Saat mereka jalan menuju pintu keluar glory banyak pegawai yang membungkuk seraya Sasuke berjalan, melihat itu Sakura hanya menunduk apalagi ia baru ingat topi dan syalnya tertinggal di kantor Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kini berada di _lift_ yang bergerak keatas menuju hotel.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan mereka berjalan keluar lift, Sakura yang hanya mengikuti Sasuke tentu tidak tahu ingin diajak kemana. Tahu ingin dibawa kehotel tapi tidak tahu letaknya dilantai berapa.

"Err Sasuke-san i-ini?" Sampai akhirnya ia sadar,

"Panggil Sasuke saja, kurasa sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Hm tapi aku tak lapar,"

"Kau tahu? Melakukan sex itu membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak." Sasuke berbisik usil membuat Sakura melotot.

"Hahahaha ayolah kita makan dulu saja." Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Sakura dan memasuki restoran.

Sasuke sudah memilih tempat duduk dan juga makanannya, tapi Sakura tak secuil pun menyentuh makanannya.

"Apa ada menu yang kau tak suka? Kita bisa mengantinya kalau kau mau."

Sakura hanya mengeleng pelan dan tetap tak menyentuh makananya.

"Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu? Katakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke, dengan tenang memakan bisticknya,

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini pada wanita yang mau kau tiduri?" Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke langsung menatapnya,

"Tidak terlalu, jika sedang ingin saja."

"Oh..." Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Katakan saja apa yang ada dipikiranmu Sakura, jangan kau pendam." Sasuke menatap serius.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak mau memakan makanan mu?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan memasukan sesuatu didalamnya?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu menghela nafas...

"Aku hanya tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini..."

"Ini hanya makan siang Sakura apa masalahnya?

"Dengar... aku memang ingin melakukan itu denganmu tapi tak ingin dianggap murahan."

"Jadi itu yang dari tadi kau pikirkan?" Sasuke mengulum seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Apanya yang lucu? Aku serius! Jangan anggap aku seperti itu kalau tidak, aku akan membatalkan semuanya!" Sakura terlihat marah sekarang. Ini juga jadi salah satu alasan Sakura tidak mau bersetubuh dengan laki-laki, karena pria akan lebih condong mendominasi dan tidak sedikit yang menganggap rendah wanita, padahal ia sudah mengesampingkan hal itu demi seks pertamanya ini, tapi itu saja tidak cukup! Ingin melakukan seks sungguhan tanpa dicap buruk itu sangat sulit.

"Sakura tenanglah, aku tak pernah sekalipun menganggap wanita itu murahan meski mereka berprofesi jadi pelacur, aku lahir dari wanita, mengatai mereka sama saja menghina Ibuku sendiri." Sasuke berbicara serius dan membuat Sakura tercengang.

Sasuke menyentuh jemari gadis manis itu, "Kumohon makanlah." Ucapnya masih terus membujuk.

Sakura sempat memejamkan matanya,"Baiklah."

Sasuke merasa lega setelah Sakura memakan sesuap daging," Kau tahu? Aku sudah tak sabar Sakura." Sasuke kembali mengukir senyuman termanisnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk-" Sedangkan Sakura malah tersedak.

"Ah Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke dengan sigap memberikan segelas air putih.

.

.

.

.

Makan siang telah usai mereka beranjak menuju hotel yang berada 1 lantai diatas restoran ini.

"Masuklah."

Sakura berlenggang masuk kedalam kamar hotel milik Sasuke. Kamar ini berkualitas tinggi sangat elegant dan terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Jadi apakah kau mau mandi dulu?" Ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk Sakura dari belakang,

"Jika harus, aku akan mandi."

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi Sakura."

"Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa tidak segera dimulai?" Sakura tersenyum nakal, lampu hijau menyalah.

Sasuke memanggut bibir Sakura sebagai _start_ terjadilah saling pangutan antara keduanya.

Sakura sampai berjijit untuk menyamai tinggi pemuda ini, sebagai bantuan Sasuke terus menarik Sakura dalam pelukan berserta ciumannya, kedua nafsu saling beradu.

Sasuke mengiring gadis pink itu berbaring dikasur. Posisi mereka masih saling berpangutan bibir, Sasuke mulai meraba dada Sakura yang sudah terasa mengeras dibagian puting,

"Hump Sah aaah~" Sakura mulai mendesah.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir dan mulai membuka baju atasan dan bra Sakura. Sasuke terus tersenyum melakukan itu membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum. Pakaian atasan Sakura telah terbuka lalu Sasuke kembali menciumi, Sakura sedikit terbangun untuk memperdalam ciuman sampai terduduk dan kesempatan itu digunakan Sakura untuk membuka kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke usil menyibak rok gadis itu, "Aaah!" Sakura tersentak saat jari Sasuke menjalar memasuki celana dalam yang kini telah berganti warna menjadi merah cerah berenda.

Gadis itu berhasil melepaskan Sasuke dari kemejanya, "Aaaaah Sssh pelan-pelan~" Sakura memikik dan meminta manakala jari telunjuk Sasuke mulai ingin bersarang.

"Apa ini terlalu cepat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap reaksi Sakura yang sedang merem-melek.

"Aaaah Ssssshh aaamh tih-dak aaah terusss aaaah~" Sakura sedikit mengelijang, ia sedikit kualahan menghadapi jari itu, apalagi ini kali pertama ia tidak sendirian saat ber-seks.

Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menidurkan Sakura kembali lalu ia mengikuti berbaring disamping gadis itu, jarinya masih terus mengocok.

"Bagaimana kau menyukainya?" Kata Sasuke sambil mencium payudara Sakura yang sedang menegang.

"Oh! Ssssh aaah ah ah hmmp~" Sakura hanya membalas dengan desahan,

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka," Sasuke mulai melahap salah satu puting Sakura.

Sakura langsung meremas kepala Sasuke lalu mengiringnya kedepan wajahnya,

"Oh! Oh! Sahsukeh akuh aaah sampai Kyaaamph" Dan mempersatukan bibir mereka. Cairan klimaks Sakura jebol.

"Hah hah~" Sakura berhenti gemetar, dan melepaskan bibir.

Dihadapannya, Sasuke tetap setia tersenyum.

"Wow! Aku senang kau yang mulai ciuman. "

"Ah aa-ku..." Kegugupannya kembali datang.

"Tenanglah, sudah 'kubilang aku senang' kan?" Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengisap jari telunjuknya lalu mulai bangkit, untuk melepaskan rok dan celana dalam milik Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat adegan Sasuke mengisap jari.

"Jadi jangan terlalu tegang rileks saja jika bersamaku." Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya kini Sakura tanpa busana.

"Aku ingin menerjang tubuhmu dan melahap kedua payudaramu apakah boleh?" Sasuke meminta izin.

Sakura bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu sedikit berderuh, ia juga sering seperti itu saat sedang libido-nya naik. " Iya tentu Sasuke." Sasuke mulai menerjang dan melahap,

"Oh Sssh aaah~" Akhirnya tiba saat ia bersetubuh dengan pria, ia belum memastikan lebih enak yang mana, tapi lambat laun akan segera terjadi, dimana ia akan merasakan penis sungguhan.

Mulut Sasuke masih asik dengan bukit kembarnya, sedangkan Sakura terus mendesah dan mengeluh.

Lidahnya mulai turun keperut dan segera menuju kebagian paling sensitif milik gadis itu. Sakura tahu pemuda itu akan melakukan apa, itu adalah teknik yang sering digunakan pria pada wanitanya, dari dulu Sakura penasaran ingin merasakannya.

Sasuke mendorong kedua kaki Sakura agar menekuk dan membuka lebar, "Aku ingin melahapnya." Ucap Sasuke sambil peralih pandang ke Sakura. "Iya lakukanlah..." Balas Sakura.

"Ooouhhh shhh aaah Sahsukeh..." Sakura langsung mengeluh tertahan ketika seluruh kewanitaanya dilahap,

Sampai saat ini Sakura menyukai perlakuan Sasuke, apalagi pemuda itu selalu tersenyum dan membuatnya tenang,

Lidah Sasuke keluar masuk dilubangnya sangat cepat membuat Sakura kembali menuju klimaksnya yang kedua, "Oh Sasuhhh sssshhh~" Saat cairanya mau keluar Sasuke mencabut lidah dan mulutnya.

Mata Sakura langsung terbuka dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum, "Kau menyukai lidahku?"

"Ya, tapi kau malah mengentikannya," Cercau Sakura, ia mulai kesal.

"Hahaha aku senang membuatmu marah."

"Aku tak senang diperlalukan seperti itu."

"Oke-oke maafkan aku ya," Kini Sasuke kembali tidur disamping Sakura.

"Kau selalu saja berkata 'maaf'"

"Yah karna telah membuatmu kesal aku minta maaf apa itu salah?" Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dan seketika wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kita keinti ya Sakura, aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka celana dan menurunkan dengan kakinya sendiri begitu juga dengan celana boxer-nya.

Sasuke sudah telanjang sekarang, Sakura memerah melihat tubuh polosnya Sasuke. pemuda itu kembali memeluk dan mencium Sakura.

"Apa kau suka."

"Ssssh khaaa iyaaa." Sasuke sedang mengesek penisnya dikemaluan Sakura.

Sakurapun membalas dengan ikutan mengesek melihat itu Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

Dalam keadaan terlungkup tangan Sasuke mulai mengarahkan penisnya untuk masuk, "Aku mulai masuk Sakura," Pemuda itu bergemuruh.

Sakura mengangguk, sebenarnya ia sedikit takut saat mengetahui ukuran penis Sasuke berbeda jauh dengan ukuran favorite-nya, ukuranya lebih besar. Tapi hasratnya lebih besar, ia menginginkan persetubuhan ini.

"KyaaaaaAmph" Penis Sasuke masuk sempurna, saat itu juga Sasuke meredam teriakan gadis itu,

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura mulai beradaptasi, "Kau sangat sempit,"

Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke dan mengangkat bagian bawahnya untuk memperdalam, "Ayo mulai Sasuke."

Sasuke mulai mengenjot seirama sebagai permulaan.

"Oh~ lebih cepath Sasukeh~" Sasuke menyanggupi dan mempercepat gerakannya,

"Ssssh aaah uuugh ah ah ah shhh~" Sakura mengelijang tak karuan menahan serangan nikmat dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum nakal, "Lebih enakan mana penis mainanmu apa penisku?"

"KyaaaaaaAAAAA~" Klimaksnya datang kembali.

"Aku ingin dengar jawabannya." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat kelehan.

"Hah hah milikmuh~"

"Sudah kuduga." Saat Sasuke mau menarik penisnya, Sakura melingkari tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya, "Jangan kumohon tetaplah didalam vaginaku~" Sakura berbicara sambil matanya tepejam hal yang sering ia lakukan seusai klimaks Sasuke mendengus,

"Iya aku ingin mengganti gaya lain."

Sakura berlutut membelakangi sudah siap dimasuki oleh Sasuke.

"O-ooouh ssssh aaaah~" Masuk sudah penis Sasuke dan segera mengenjotnya.

Sasuke senang karna gadis pink itu ikut mendominasi. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ssssh Sasukehhh aahhh," Sasuke memcumbu lehernya dan menghisap disana.

"Sakura aku ingin mendapatkan klimaks-ku," Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuatnya menegang,

"Yah aaah kuluarkan saja ssshhh ah~" Pantatnya dipegang erat oleh Sasuke untuk mempermudah gerakan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa."

"Haah apah maksudmuh ssssh~"

"Butuh gerakan yang sangat cepat untuk membuat cairanku keluar tapi aku takut mengasarimu."

Sakura yang sedang asik terpejam, langsung mendelik,

"Lah-kukanlaaah Sasukehh~"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlahh akuuh tak apaaa aaah~" Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oooh oooh aaaaaah ssshhh aaah aaah aaah~" Sakura terus berkicau desahan manakala Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya.

Birahi Sakura menggila, Sasuke terus menghujaminya lama-lama gesekannya semakin cepat, ini tak seperti ia bayangkan, penis Sasuke benar-benar nikmat.

"Aaaaaah Saaah aaaah oh oh shhhh hmm kyaaaaa~" Sperma panas Sasuke menyembur kencang diikuti klimaks Sakura.

Sasuke masih mendekap Sakura, mereka sama-sama terpejam menikmati hasil yang mereka telah peroleh,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam.

Sakura menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, ia ingin membuat Sasuke klimaks tapi...

Tubuhnya malah ambruk tergeletak diatas dada Sasuke, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, klimaksnya sudah tak terhitung yang keberapa, "Sudahlah kau sudah kekelahan."

"Tapi kau belum..."

"Ini sudah terlaru larut, besok kau sekolah kan?"

"Aku sudah selesai ujian, tinggal menanti kelulusan, tak masuk juga tidak apa-apa." Sakura masih belum enggan melepas diri begitu pula dengan penyatuan mereka,

"Jadi begitu? Bagaimana dengan Ibumu dia pasti khawatir."

"Aku sudah bilang menginap dirumah teman."

"Jadi kau akan menginap disini?"

"Iya kalau kau perbolehkan." Sakura berkata acuh, karna terus ditanyai seperti anak kecil.

"Hahahah tentu saja, ini sudah terlalu tarut untuk pulang, ayo kita segera tidur."

"Ng? Sasuke... buatlah dirimu klimaks sekali lagi, aku mohon~"

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku klimaks?"

"Itu karna aku sudah banyak sekali klimaks dan sedangkan kau—"

"Baiklah kau yang meminta ya Sakura-chan~" Sasuke langsung memegang erat bokong Sakura dan mulai melakukan penetrasi dari bawah.

"Kyaaaa aaaaaaAAAA~"

Sasuke mendapatkan pelepasannya dan untuk sekian kalinya Sakura dibuat klimaks oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura begitu damai dan pulas saat tertidur. Matanya ikut terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah bersinar terang, Sasuke terbangun matannya masih terlihat mengantuk, ia harus bergegas untuk kerja.

Sasuke teringat sesuatu ia langsung mengarah kesamping tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Ada secarik kertas di bantal dan segera membuka kertas itu, matanya tercengang.

 _Selamat pagi Sasuke, maaf aku langsung pulang tanpa pamit padamu, terima kasih untuk malam ini aku senang, kau memberikan apa yang aku mau. Kau tahu ini adalah kali pertama aku bersetubuh dengan lelaki dan penis sungguhan rasanya sangat menyenangkan._

 _Haruno Sakura._

Sasuke terkikik geli lalu tersenyum melihat isi surat itu, ia memakai baju jubahnya dan beranjak menuju dapur disana sudah terhidang masakan, dan ada secarik kertas lagi diatas piring yang tertutup Sasuke kembali tersenyum ketika membaca secarik kertas.

 _Ini sarapan untukmu.._

"Dia itu aneh sekaligus lucu..." Sasuke mencoba satu suapan,

"Ternyata enak juga," Ia mulai duduk dan bersiap menghabiskan hidangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak itu.

Sasuke sedang sibuk dikantornya.

"Masuk."

"Tuan Sasuke kiriman barang telah datang dan ini datanya." Ucap Juugo seraya memberi kertas laporan.

Sasuke mengambil kertas lalu menyimak laporan itu.

"Iya datanya lengkap, terima kasih juugo."

"Sama-sama tuan Sasuke kalau begitu saya kembali—"

"Juugo apa Sakura berkunjung hari ini?" Sasuke seenaknya mencela.

"Tidak tuan,"

"Shh! Apa-apa dia ini sudah seminggu tapi dia tak pernah kesini lagi," Sasuke mulai gusar,

"Juugo apa ada tempat sextoys lain didaerah ini?" Bertanya konyol inilah yang ada dipikirannya tapi juugo sudah terbiasa dengan sikap bosnya itu walau jarang ditunjukan,

Juugo sempat sedikit kaget karna tak biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah memperdulikan atau menayakan toko lain selain glory miliknya.

"Iya ada tuan,"

"Sial! Jangan-jangan dia beralih ketoko lain!"

"Kurasa tidak begitu tuan—"

"Lalu apa!? Ck dasar perempuan itu!" Sasuke kembali mencela dan sangat kesal.

Dreeeeeeet...dreeeeeet...dreeeeet.

Ktraaak!

Juugo bisa melihat kekesalan bosnya. Sasuke membuang ponselnya begitu saja, ponsel itu terpental hingga sampai dikakinya juugo dan masih berdering.

"Hallo... Nona Haruno?" Sasuke terkejut dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghampiri juugo dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada ditelinga juugo.

"Sakura kau..." Sasuke langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana." Wajah Sasuke berubah senang. Juugo ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi bosnya itu.

"Juugo gantikan perkerjaanku." Titah Sasuke lalu bergegas meninggalkan Juugo diruangannya

"Baik tuan Sasuke.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Haaaah gila buat fic ini bikin leher saya sakit lagi... Hwaaaaa saya gak maaau minum obat lagi T-T, #abaikan saja wan kawan! Yeaaah bikin fic abstak lagi huhuhu haduh binggung deh mau bilang apa kalo jelek mah pasti, apalagi typo! ^-^)v tapi saya seneng banget keduanya sama-sama mau eeer~ hahahaxD sudah ah nilai sendiri aja, oh iya akan saya buat skuelnya tapi tergantung review ya?xD kalo sedikit, gak pasti! nah kalo banyak, sama gak pasti juga! hahahahaxD #ditimpukin readers. Yak yang jelas saya bakalan stop dulu bikin fic lemon!, mengingat sebentar lagi puasa hehehehe (^-^)d


End file.
